Tamashi no Rimeiku
by KuroMokuren
Summary: What does it take to change a soul
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own or make any sort of profits of Inuyasha

Tamashi no Rimeiku

Prologue

"Hang in there Amaya, help is on the way! Don't close your eyes! Please, please stay with me! Kami! There's so much blood! Did you call an ambulance!?" The girl asked the onlookers, fear and desperation in her voice and eyes. After receiving a nod from one of the people surrounding her, she let out a huge breath that she didn't realize she had been holding in. Coughing and a raspy voice brought her attention back to her friend she was holding in a death grip.  
"S...Sumi. I'm so cold. I..I think the bullet punctured my lung. I can't hold on much...longer. Tell mama and papa that I love them and that I'm sorry, please?" Amaya whispered to Sumi through her blood filled mouth. Agonizing pain filling her entire body with each breath she tried to take.  
"No! Amaya, no! Just hang in there! The ambulance was called, they're on their way! Please?!" Sumi attempted to soothe and convince her dying friend, unwilling to accept her end.  
"Sumi, I'm d..I'm dying. Please, I don't have much longer. Listen...please?" Once Sumi nodded she continued with her last request, forcing with all her might to push death away for a little longer. "Sumi, tell mama to bury me under the cherry blossom behind the house, next to Akiro? S..She knows where to look. I'm so sorry Sumi. I should have just g...given him what he wanted. I...  
I'm so stupid!"  
"No Amaya, you were so brave! I love you like you were my own sister, and I am proud to call you my best friend. Please try to hold on a little longer? I don't want to lose you!" Sumi begged as her eyes began to burn with unshed tears. Amaya smiled at Sumi, blood spilling from the sides of her mouth.  
"I..I too call you sister. I...love you Sumi. Thanks for always being there for m..me." Amaya whispered her last words before death finally claimed her. Sumi let her tears fall down her face and onto Amayas. Rain started to fall upon their blood soaked bodies, as Sumi clung Amayas lifeless body close to hers. The ambulance arrived fifteen minutes too late. Paramedics attempted to remove Amayas body from Sumis hold, but she would not give on her grip on her best friend.  
Days had passed, and it was now Amayas day to be buried. Many whom loved and cherished this bright soul attended her burial, saddened on this rainy day. As was requested, Amaya was laid to rest underneath the cherry blossom beside her beloved brother.  
Prayers, commentaries, and songs concluded her service, until there was only one left at her grave. No one approached or spoke to this person, assuming they were as distraught as the rest of them. Stretching his senses to be sure he was alone, he knelt beside the grave.  
"It is with a heavy heart that this had to happen. Go now and fulfill your destiny, for we all will be waiting for your victory."  
He placed his right palm upon the grave, causing it and the cherry blossom tree to glow a brilliant white. Once the light receded he stood and turned to walk away, whispering a prayer unto the heavens for safe passage for her poor soul.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nope :-) Still don't own it

Chapter 1

Two women were at a lake washing their clothes and enveloped in conversation. The day was drawing to an end so they started to move a bit faster, not wanting to be out of the safety of their village by nightfall. It was a very well known fact that demons were preying upon the ningen population with ferocious blood lust. The air around them grew colder, as a wind started to pick up.

"Ai, do you feel that?" One of the women asked the other while she started rubbing her arms with her hands.  
"Aye, I do Hana. It is an eerie wind." Replied the other woman. Both stood for a moment looking around the area to see if there was any danger. Having felt a slight pulling sensation, Ai immediately ushered Hana to hurry and complete their duty so that they may leave the lake. Just as both women started to resume their work a strong wind blew around them and the lake.  
Fearing for the change, both women stood fast and brought their attentions to the center of the lake. Both gasped as they witnessed a whirlpool forming in the center. Ai quickly grabbed Hana in an attempt to shelter her from any harm that may come to them.  
"Hana! Don't look!" screamed Ai as she clutched tighter to Hanas body. Temptation winning, Hana braved a look a stared in wonder with eyes wide open. A bright circle rose from the whirlpool, hovering just above the Hana was about to tell her sister to look, tiny orbs shot past them, merging with the ball of light, making it larger.  
Once the last orb merged with the ball of light, an explosion of light occurred, causing the women to be pushed back a few feet. Once both Ai and Hana were able to gain their footing they ran for their very lives back to the village to tell the others of the event they had just witnessed and experienced.

-wWw-

The ball of white light shot through the sky with great speed, alerting every bieng with its sheer power. As it approached a castle in the west, the soldiers of said castle scrambled to prepare for battle. The Lord of the West and his son growled their displeasure at their generals for having such relaxed and unprepared units.

"Father, can you tell what it is that approaches us? I can not identify its scent or aura. It is as if both are masked." The heir of the Western lands questioned his sire.  
"lie, Sesshoumaru. I find myself unable to detect anything from this creature." Toga growled his displeasure, never having this problem arise before. As the ball grew closer, Toga barked his orders at his soldiers, then moved further forward in front of his son. His eyes grew large and wide when the huge bright orb came shooting past and over his castle, heading straight into the Northern Lands.

After barking a few more orders to his men, Toga then turned to his son,"Come Sesshoumaru,we must follow that ball of light ball of energy lands."

With a quick nod, both Inu Daiyoukais were in the air, using their youki to form clouds beneath their feet. With great speed they flew to the of the Northern Lands but stopped once they were at the border. Toga did not want to anger the great Northern Lord by trespassing with out proper approbation from said lord, as is required by youkai law.

Seated upon the highest branch of a tree, he and Sesshoumaru witnessed the orb crashing into the mountain face behind the Northern Castle. Knowing that there was nothing more they could do or see, he and his son returned to their castle to prepare for a trip to the Northern Lands.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em :-)

Chapter 2

Lord Osamu, Lord of the Northern Lands, he and his son, the last of the Kuro Ookami tribe, ensured that all within the castle were unharmed, receiving healing, or assisting with the safety of others. Once all was seen to and taken care, Lord Osamu ordered repairs on the castle and more healers to their infirmary. He turned to his only heir and said,  
"Isamu, my son, we must go to the mountain and see what has caused this mess, as well as find out what the hell that bright orb of energy and light was. Gather two of your most trusted men and meet me at the bottom of the mountain."  
Isamu nodded once and turned around to do his what his father ordered. Osamu, stress written all over his face, ran a clawed hand through his silken ebony hair, attempting to gain some clarity and peace for one moment.

The scent of one of his personal elite scouts brought him out of his moment of peace to glare at the youkai. Once he was before the lord, the scout knelt, awaiting permission to speak from his lord. After ordering the youkai to rise, Osamu took a moment to take in his scouts demeanor. A fukuro youkai, with pale skin and deep earth brown eyes. With a short nod for his scout to speak, the fukuro youkai began his report.  
"My lord, we spotted the lords of the Western Lands on the borders of our lands immediately after the orb of light had crashed into the mountain face. It seems they were chasing after it, but whether it is from their making we can not tell.  
There was no scent nor aura from the orb. Only the feel of its incredible power and energy, for that could be felt from many mairu away."  
With a nod and a wave, the scout bowed then left to return to his duties. Isamu was approaching with two youkai with him, one ookami and the other a jaga youkai. With a nod and a bow from the three, Osamu nodded lightly then turned and led them to the mountain. Once there he ordered them to stay close, then using his own youki formed all of them into one sapphire orb. He transported them to the entrance of the whole created by the orb, them released them from his youki orb. Slowly they walked through the dark tunnel, Osamus cobalt eyes missing nothing on their trek. He noticed that they were descending into the heart of the mountain, and signaled with a raised hand for all to stop.

He looked down into the darkness, seeing that they were on a cliff with no way down. Below was a cavern with little light and the smell of water. Assuming the light was coming from the orb he nodded at his son and others, then turned and lept off the cliff, using his youki to descend at a slow pace. Once his feet hit solid ground and he looked up his breath was caught in his throat.  
"Now what do we have here?" Osamu asked no one in particular. Seven feet before him was a crystallized orb, with a woman inside of it. She had her knees to her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs, hiding her treasures from the world.  
Her head was bent, resting on her forearms as her pearlescent lilac hued hair waved around her body. It seems that she was encased in a liquid, which caused her hair to move as it was. Osamu turned towards his son when he heard him rapidly intake a breath of air, staring at the beauty before them.  
Osamu turned back towards the being in within the crystal, approached and raised his palm over it. Isamu attempted to warn his father but halted his words. A stream of light raised from the crystal and lightly stroked his palm in a loving and tender manner. Then it receded back into the orb, causing her hair to flutter slightly. Turning towards his surprised son, Osamu cleared his throat to gain Isamus attention.  
"Isamu, I want you to line the tunnel above, that leads here, with your most trusted and best elite guards you have. Word of her shall not leave none of our lips, is that clear?" Once he received verbal confirmations from all they returned to the castle. Once in his study, Osamu decided to invite his long time friend, the Western Lord and his son to the castle.

He knew they would be wanting some knowledge of the orb within the mountain. He determined that if said woman did not come from them and if they had no knowledge of whom or what she was then he would gift them with the chance to see her themselves. With things slowly getting back into order, he retired to his chambers to rest. No, he didn't need sleep, being a Daiyoukai and all, but rest sometimes would help clear his frayed mind.

-wWw-

A strange light landed at the entrance of the tunnel in the face of the mountain. It hovered at the opening, changing into the form of an angel. As his feet touched ground, his wings stretched once then folded behind him. With a wave of his hand all other beings within the tunnel fell to the ground in a deep sleep. He walked to the edge of the inner cliff, and with a soft grace, leaped into the air. With a few flaps of his wings he flew down to the ground below and landed softly before the glowing crystal ball.

Placing his hand upon the crystal, he sent a small wave of what seemed to electrical volts through the crystal, causing the head of the woman inside to fall back. Another volt pulsed through the crystal, making her eyes open with intensity. Then a bright light formed beneath his palm, causing the crystal to burst under the pressure of his power. The woman fell out of her crystallized cocoon, lying on the ground on her right side, she slowly raised her head up to observe the one whom awakened and released her.

He watched as she raised her head to gaze upon him, her unique colored hair, dripping wet, sliding from her shoulders. Her prism colored eyes met pearl white, both gazing in silence upon one another. He smiled gently, knelt before, pushed back a few stray strands of her hair behind her right ear. Leaning towards her he whispered softly into her ear.  
"Hello little one. It is an honor to be the one to awaken and bestow the Kamis blessings upon you. Go forth and fulfill your destiny. We will be with you when ever you need us. I wait for the time we may be acquainted once again." Following his words he gently place a kiss upon her forehead, his wings spreading outwards, creating a bright light to spring forth. He stepped back to look at the mark he had bestowed upon her. A crescent moon facing her ride side, with a tear drop hanging from the tip of the moon. A pink jewel below the tear drop with lines on the top, bottom, and sides of the pink jewel, not quite touching it, forming a star around the jewel.  
She laid upon the cold ground, nude, trying to steady her breathing. When she looked up again, the Kamigami no shisha was gone, leaving her to her own thoughts. She slowly raised herself from the frigid ground, stumbling with the lack of balance of her own weight and sheer force of her powers rushing rapidly through her veins. Once she had her stability and powers under control, she observed her surroundings, trying to determine how to exit the dank cavern. Finding light above her on a cliff, she realized that was her only way out.  
Closing her eyes, she focused her energy towards her back, forming wings the color of her hair. She flew to the cliff edge, but fell to one knee in exhaustion. After taking a few deep breathes, she rose and began walking towards the light, taking no notice of the sleeping guards lining the tunnel. Reaching the opening, she gasped, her rainbow colored eyes taking in the sight before her. The sun was just starting to rise, bathing the lands in beautiful colors of the sky. Looking down, she judged the height, then leaped off, landing gracefully at the bottom of the mountain on her feet. She gazed to her left, admiring the marble castle shinning in brilliance from the rising sun. Turning to her right, she began walking, heading into the dense forest to begin her journey into the unknown.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em :-)

Chapter 3

She walked deep into the forest for about an hour, then stopped in a small clearing, to bask in the sunlight with closed eyes and take in the various scents that surrounded her. 'It smells...fresh, the sounds create a peaceful and calming feel to me. She opened her eyes, smiled, then took off running with incredible speed. 'This, this is so thrilling, it's alost the same as flying through the air but, my blood is heating. I...I love this.' She ran for hours to stretch and push her muscles, learning her limits.

Dusk was upon her, so she came to a walk again, feeling a bit parched and hungry. She stopped, feeling a prescence ahead. She scented the air, her notrils flaring, catching the scent of a buck. Prism eyes tinted crimson, she lowered herself to a crouch and began approaching the unsuspecting stag. With quick speed, she pounced on her prey, digging the claws of her left hand into its back and her right through his chest, encasing his erratic beating heart in a tight grasp. She dug her claws into his heart, causing the stag to fall to the ground immediately.

Slowly, she pulled her blood covered hand out of its chest and found herself mesmerized with the sight of the blood. She brought her a hand a bit higher to get a better look, then sniffed and licked the blood off her hand. A very slight rustling sound to her right drew her out of her blood musing, a little irritated that she was not paying attention to her surroundings.  
With a silent vow to herself to not let it happen again, she pushed her aura towards the being in the brush, certain to only use a little so she wouldn't frighten it. She could tell the being was a youkai, small, nervous, curious, and starved by scent alone. "You have no need to fear me. I will not cause you any harm. I can tell that you are starved. Come, I will share my kill with you little one." She could literally taste the unease and curiosity from the little being, but hunger had obviously won out, because it slowly came forward with extreme caution.  
'Hmm, it seems to be a young, male, kitsune. Alone? What has happened to his pack to cause him to travel alone, I wonder.' Slicing large strips of bloodied meat for the fox demon, she gently placed it on the grass away from her person. She nudged him a little with her aura, causing him to relax a bit more visibly. He approached and picked up the meat, sniffed it, then shoved it whole into his mouth, devouring it within seconds. Her eye brows shot up and her eyes widened at the sight. 'Definitely starving,' she mused to herself. The kitsune quickly apologized for his behavior and thanked her genuinely, licking the blood off his fingers.  
The kitsune looked at the woman whom was sharing her meal with him. 'She's different. Very different. I can't smell her scent and only get feel of her aura from her nudging me with it here and there. What is she? Where'd she come from?' He asked himself these questions, lost in his studying of her his breath hitched when she looked upon him, their eyes connecting for the first time. 'Her eyes...they're so beautiful! I've never seen anyone with those type of eyes. It reminds me of the vibrant colors that can be seen in the sky with sunlight after rainfall, but with a more brilliant shine.' Realization struck him as he noticed that he was staring intently into her eyes. He could feel a powerful, old magic within those brilliant prism eyes of hers. Blushing, he quickly averted his eyes, looking somewhere into the forest instead. Clearing his throat he said, "Forgive me, it was rude of me to stare like that." She only smiled at him and placed more strips of meat before him.  
"May I ask, um, what your name is and what kind of youkai you are?" She stopped chewing her food with a startle and looked to him again, but with confusion in her eyes this time. Swallowing her food, she tilted her head to the side and repeated in a questioning tone, "Name? Youkai?" He realized then that she was truthfully confused. She had no idea what he was talking about. Clearing his throat once more, he indulged a little further with her.

"Um, yea like what it is that they call you and type of natural creature you are beneath the skin." For a moment they sat there in silence blinking at each other. She tilted her head on the opposite side from where it was and looked out into the forest. He could tell that she was thoroughly confused and disturbed by it as well. That's when he also realized that this woman was entirely naked! Quickly averting his eyes, his cheeks tinted pink, he stammered out, "Um, why are you naked and alone in the eastern forest? Don't you know that there are many males ningen and youkai that wouldn't think twice to capture you and use your body to sate their desires?" She looked at him again, with a blank expression. In a very low voice she replied, "They could try and fail painfully. As for your questions little kit, I do not have or even know if I have what you call a name. Nor do I know what type of youkai, as you have said, I am. As for your last question, I am as I was when I was awakened by the kamigami no shisha. Tell me kit, what is it that you are called, your name?"  
Eyes wide and mouth hanging open from her explanation, he shook his head and asked," Wait, did you just say that you were 'awakened' by a Kamigami no shisha?! That's...that's just..." Her head tilted again and she grinned at his stammering. He shook his head and tried to speak again. "Sorry, I mean, my name is Shippo. I come from the far end of the eastern forest, where it meets the north. My parents were murdered by ningen men in uniform. There is a horrifying battle waging in home between the ningen army and the kasshoku ookami tribe. They are the cousins of the Northern Lord Osamu, leader of the kuro ookami tribe. Ningen and youkai have been at war for a while now, the ningens wanting more land and to rule over youkai as well. My family and I were driven from my home once the war started. My okaa and otou were both killed during our escape." It grew deafeningly quiet after his explanation, great sorrow and a slight bit of despair souring his scent and aura.  
Looking her in the eyes again, with a look of seriousness and determination he stated," You are new to this world. I will keep you so that you won't be lost or alone."  
She slowly nodded, accepting his demand. Despite the fact that he was definitely correct in his statements, it was also very clear that he was lonely and afraid. 'I shall keep you as well little one.' She voiced internally, smiling from the warm feeling that crept into her chest. Shippo nodded in return, satisfied that she had not rejected him, then began again. "Since you have no name, may I give you a name?" Once she gave a nod he said, "I think niji would be a good match for you, but I think I will call you Iris." She tilted her head again, causing him to giggle. "You see, my sofu traveled to different lands, bringing books of legends and stories of old back with him.  
I learned of different cultures and their beliefs, Greek being my sofus' favorite. There is a goddess by the name of Iris, and I think that name fits you perfectly." He nodded with a smile at the last part of his words. She stared at him for a moment. Watching how each of his emotions would give off a color in his aura, it was both amusing and mesmerizing. 'Hmm, he does not wish to be alone. 'I need to find why exactly I am here. I'm looking for something...I can feel it, but is only but a soft drum in the background. I also wish to know what it is I am as well. I feel...lost, but home. It is strange, that feeling'.She smiled at Shippo and nodded, causing him to smile relief and joy. Both were startled out of their musings by the howl of a wolf. Shippo looked at Iris and said, "We should probably get moving if you're done Iris. There's going to be another attack and I'm not sure which will attack first, but I do know that I don't want us to be in the middle of it." With an affirmative nod, Iris raised from the ground, wiping the blood from her mouth with her arm.  
"First Iris, you need to bathe. You can't just walk around with blood smeared upon your face like that. It'll attract predators and prey. I know where a hot spring is that should be safe to use. While you're bathing, I'll see if I can find you some clothes." With that he turned around, leading his new companion to a hot spring, grateful to longer be alone. 'Even if I don't know what she is or who she is, I feel no ill will from her. Plus, she said the kamigami no shisha awakened her meaning she's of the kamis. Who knows what her powers are! I mean just look at her appearance, it's obvious she's not from here or anywhere in the world even. Taking her to Lord Osamu might be the best route to take. He'll know what to do when he sees her.' With his inner debate done, he turned to make sure Iris was following. She admiring and lightly touching everything they passed, leaving it with little tendrils of light only a youkai could see. The plants seemed to become brighter and healthier with her touch. 'Yep, definitely a good idea to take her to Lord Osamu.'

-wWw-  
Lord Osamu awoke hours before the sunrise to a feeling of loss. Sitting up in his futon, he gazed out his windows, trying to understand why he would feel that way. 'It is as if I am missing something important.' Noticing that there was an agitated aura outside the screen to his chambers, he realized it was his son, Isamu. Rising out of his futon and slipping on his hakamas, covering his manhood with ease. Placing his haori upon his shoulders, he opened the shoji screen, inviting his son inside. Isamu passed him swiftly, turned and knelt on one knee. "Father, word from the mountain tunnel arrived. There was a disturbance, for the guards report that they were placed under some spell which caused them to fall asleep. When they awoke, they immediately sent word to the castle by one soldier. They did not enter the mountain to find anything for fear of your wrath. We must go check the mountain, sire."  
He was almost snarling from this news. It hadn't even been eight hours and already there was trouble! Taking a deep breath to calm his self, Osamu nodded and turned to finish dressing. After placing his sword within his obi, he called to his son, "Come, Isamu, we must go and check the mountain tunnel and cave as you have said. I feel, my son, that when we arrive there, we will not be happy."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em :-)

Chapter 4

Lord Osamu was not surprised to find that his assumptions were correct. The crystallized orb, shattered. Imprints of aura and scent, non-existent. His guards? No explanations, just confusion. Snarling internally, he closed his eyes and tried to focus himself. There were things that needed to be handled that were more important than losing himself in a fit of rage. Turning towards his son, pink tinted eyes met sky blue. "Isamu, place scouts surrounding the cave entrance of the mountain for any activity. Return the guards whom were stationed here to return to the original duties after visiting with the healers. I want you personally, to scout the forest in this area for any signs of travel or struggle. Attend me, once you are done." With is orders given, he turned and left the cave, returning to his castle. There were just too many things that needed to be done before the Shiro-Gin Inu clan arrived.  
Not only did preparations need to be made, but an explanation of how he lost a creature that he felt was not only his responsibility, but his treasure as well.

-wWw-

As promised, Shippo had led Iris to a hot spring he remembered near a youkai village that hadn't been attacked...yet. While she bathed, he slipped off towards the village to acquire clothing for his companion. Iris loved the hot spring, and had immediately decided that she would indulge in one every chance she could get. Using her hands and the steamy water, she washed all the blood and dirt from her person as good as she could get. Dunking beneath the water to run her fingers through her hair, trying her best to wash all the dirt out it as well. Once done, she rose out of the water and sat on a stone on edge, inside of the spring, relaxing her muscles a bit.  
An unknown presence and scent made her scrunch her brow in confusion, her eyes still remaining closed. A ningen came slowly out of the brush and trees, looking around the clearing. She knew the moment he caught sight of her for his sharp intake of breath and increased heart beat were loud to her ears.  
Iris gazed upon her intruder with lowered lids, discovering that it was a male ningen. The smell of future death, soil, and something else she couldn't quiet name made it apparent he was human. Shippo did not have this smell, his being earthly, clean, and a bit magical as well. The male before her had short black hair, light brown eyes, black armor, weapons, and a sense of caution, curiosity, but confidence as well. 'Warrior', she mused to herself. Her pupils dilated, allowing her to see his aura. The colors of orange, black, and red surrounded his body. 'He is dangerous, deceitful, but slightly good. This may turn bad.'  
"Oh! Forgive me My Lady, for intruding upon your bath. I did not know anyone ningen women would be in this particular area, considering the amount of youkai." He was blushing, trying to gain control of his emotions, she noticed. She began to rise, but remembered Shippos' words of modesty and what not, so remained just above the surface. Her eyes lowered, only her head and shoulders could be seen. 'I wonder, why does he call me ningen? Did Shippo not say that I was youkai? I am confused.' Iris was startled out of her inner questioning by the man's voice again.  
"My Lady! Are you hurt?! Do you require aid?!" He asked her in a more serious and urgent tone. She became even more confused. 'Why would he think I need help? Hurt?' Looking down into the water, she realized what he meant. Shaking her head softly, she said nothing, Desiring only to as little as possible. She would find answers that way. He exhaled in relief in finding she was alright. Quickly removing his haori, he held it up before himself and shook it a bit towards her. With a small smile on his lips he said, "Come My Lady, I shall escort you out of here safely. I do not see any of your things, are you alone?"  
She nodded and stood, revealing her from midsection up. Her breasts glistened with the drops of water reflecting off of her pale skin. Her light pink nipples darkened and became erect from the slight temperature change in the air from standing above the water.. A strange scent and sound caused her to approach the side of the spring and place her arms upon it to curiously try to understand the ningen before her for a moment.. He gasped and stumbled backwards, his eyes wide in astonishment. She could smell, see, and feel every emotion he was experiencing. Shock, confusion, curiosity, realization, admiration, and something else that she had never scented before. Shippo hadn't given off this scent before, so it was new. She realized then that this ningen was aroused.  
Eyebrows rising, she smiled softly, her lips sealed, and nodded her thanks to him. Her confusion grew when he quickly got on his hands and knees,  
whispering 'Ten'nyo' repeatedly. 'Hmm, I do not know what a 'ten'nyo' is, but I do know that Shippo approaches cautiously. I do not want anything bad to happen to him. I think I should follow this human for now then reconnect with Shippo once given the opportunity.' Iris nodded her head once, gaining a large smile from the ningen bowed before her. He quickly rose and motioned his haori to her once more, in a more urgent manner this time. Iris looked to the trees for a moment,  
sensing Shippos' distressed and worried aura. She nodded once more, then climbed out of the spring, allowing herself to be wrapped up by the strange ningen.  
"Forgive me ten'nyo, I did not realize what you were until I saw your eyes. Please, let me lead you to my camp, where My Lord will be most pleased to meet you. Do not worry, you are safe among the Burakkudaiyamondo Army. We will take very good care of you, ten'nyo. My name is Hiro. Is there another name you are called or do you prefer ten'nyo, My Lady?" Making sure to keep her head lowered, she responded with one word, "Iris." She was feeling a slight relieved that her hair was so long, her bangs covering the marks upon her brow. She was uncomfortable and unsure as to how the ningen would react to new knowledge of her person.  
She began walking alongside the ningen warrior, hoping that the opportunity to leave his presence and return to Shippos' would come fast.

-wWw-

Lord Osamu, and his son Isamu, stood at the entrance of the castle, looking towards the sky. Within moments, two powerful golden orbs lowered before them,  
forming two humanoid shapes. Once both beings landed, the light dissipated revealing two inu Daiyoukai. One with his white hair tied on top of his head in a knot, letting the rest flow behind him like other looked younger, with his white hair flowing long down his back. Osmu approached the oldest of the two inus, his grin showing his joy at their arrival.  
Placing and hand upon said inus' shoulder, he stated, "Lord Toga, old friend, I am glad to see that you and your son have good health. My heir, Isamu, and myself welcome you back to our home. It has been a while, has it not old friend?" Toga, nodding his head with a similar smirk upon his lips, replied, "Aye old friend. It is good to see you as well."  
Nodding once more, Osamu said, "Come, my maidservants shall lead you to your chambers. Once you've relaxed and refreshed yourselves from your journey, attend me in my office. There is much to discuss." Toga nodded then followed behind the maidservants, Sesshoumaru right behind him, Isamu following, then lastly Osamu.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine :-)

Chapter 5

'My, if the ningens' heart beats any faster it may just burst right through his chest!' Iris was amusing herself with Hiros' introverted behavior. She noticed that he kept stealing slight glances towards her. Whether to be sure she was alright, a ningen, or just to admire her features, she wasn't sure why he wouldn't voice what was on his mind. Taking an internal sigh, she decided that perhaps asking him would probably be best. "If I may be so bold, Hiro-san, why do you continue to stare at this Iris?" She kept her head lowered, not wanting to make eye contact. Hiro, hitting a rock with his toe, causing him to stumble a bit, looked at Iris with his eyes wide in shock. "Lady Iris, you are free to speak as you wish. Forgive me for staring. In all of my life I would have never imagined that I would be blessed with the chance to see a being of celestial beauty such as you. It is a magnificent omen to have discovered you, Lady Iris. We are sure to win the battle against those disgusting youkai once and for all!"

Disturbed by his insult to youkai, she chose to remain silent for the rest of the journey. She could sense Shippos' aura a ways off behind them. She was glad he was trailing them, but worried about his safety as well. They were approaching the encampment, for the smell of dirt, sweat,and days of not bathing had her scrunching up her sensitive nose a bit. Iris began feeling strange emotions beginning to form within her. She was startled and confused for they were not her own. Anger, hate, sorrow, fear, vengeance, and so much more were filtering into her at a breath taking pace. She looked around for a moment, noticing that there was no one else around except for she and Hiro until they reached the encampment.

'What is that ominous and malicious feeling? Where is it coming from?' Iris thought to herself as she continued to follow the warrior. As soon as they made five steps past the gate she faltered, nearly falling to her knees, if not for Hiro catching her. 'It's this place!' she screamed internally, her eyes closed so she could gain some clarity. 'The ground of the camp seethes with malicious bloodshed. So much blood has been spilled here that the land actully craves for more!'

She began inhaling and exhaling slowly, trying to will the disgusting bile rising within her away. She could practically taste the death in the air. Centering herself, she finally opened her eyes revealing two light browns staring back at her with concern. Giving him a slight nod and a small smile, she steadied herself on her own feet, then nodded to Hiro once more. Giving her another look over, her nodded then turned to lead her to Lord Hitoshi. His lord would be most pleased with him for finding such a rare find.

Meanwhile, Iris was trying to focus on filtering out the ningen scents and the blood lust of the land out of her mind, body, and soul. Approaching the largest tent in the encampment with what looked to be elite warriors standing gaurd outside, she became wary. Stealing a glance at one of the warriors with her head lowered, she was amazed that she saw red for a small moment then brown. Quikly lowering her eyelids, she was confused and apprehensive. They stepped through the tent entrance, greeted by jewel encrusted curtains, soft rugs, and what to be beautiful pillows which must be the seat of royalty she mused. From behind the set of pillows, a tall, lean, and muscled ningen stepped out of the darkness. Hiro immediately bowed to the man as he approached them. Chimera prism met hazel. Eybrows shot upwards, both intaking sharp breathes but, for different reasons. Iris, upon looking into his eyes, had seen silver and felt a dark and old magic at first, causing her sharp inhalation. Hitoshi, Lord and Ruler of Burakkudaiyamondo City, and Cheif in Command of its' army gazed into the most alluring, brilliant eyes he had ever seen, causing his breath to hold, and his heart to skip a few beats in his chest. Iris quickly lowered her eyes to the ground, contemplating the emotions and scents he exuded. His aura, she had noticed, was a bright, cherry crimson, with gold outlining it. There was a very faint and small thread of silver outlining the gold in his aura, something she felt was not supposed to be there. Hiro rose from his bowed position and finally interrupted the awkward moment with his introductions.

"My Lord Hitoshi, I present to you ten'nyo, Iris. My lady Iris, before you stands our great and mighty lord and ruler of Burakkudaiyamondo City and Army, Lord Hitoshi." Iris gave a small bow, while quietly stating, "My Lord." She heard his heart skip a few more beats while he was trying desperately to steady his uneven breathing. "My Lord,"  
Hiro started again, causing hazel eyes to draw upon his person. "I...er found this lovely celestial maiden bathing in a hot spring fairly close to a village inhabited by youkai. The village my squadron whom are currently engaged with at this moment. She has no memory of how she came, and little to no oratory skills as well. Her questions are simple and straight as are her responses, signifying that she is very intelligent and observant. I would expect no less from the Kami themselves for this treasure that they have bestowed upon you, My Lord. With Lady Iris at your side, youkai will finally come to annihilation."

Hiro bowed once more to his lord, signalling the end of his introduction.  
Anger began to rise in her, but she pushed it down immediately. She did not understand the hatred between these two races, and not knowing of which one she came, she really didn't know how to feel. She could smell and feel Hitoshis' rising curiousity, excitment, and distgustingly enough, his arousal. It wasn't his features that disgusted her. No, Hitoshi was very attractive in her opinion, more so than most of the ningen she had come in contact with so far. No, his eyes held demons, the likes of which would haunt any beings mind.

Grateful that they had stopped at a ningen market for clothes before arriving, she thought to herself, 'Peace would never come by his hands. Only blood, death, and sorrow.' She kept her gaze to the ground, wishing to leave the presence of this malicious being before her. "Lady Iris," Lord Hitoshi began, "I welcome you and am very grateful of your presence. I will be sure to praise the Kami with the best that I have for this most precious gift. Please, wait here while Hiro makes arrangements for your own personal quarters. I have some things that need to be taken care of as well for now, so please relax and freshen yourself to your pleasure. We will share our evening meal together to discuss our future together."

With a small nod, both men left her alone within the Lords' tent. 'Our future together?' she questioned herself. 'What does that imply? Does he presume that I would assist him in annihilating an entire race for no real reason other than because they are different from one another and wish for ultimate power? How arrogantly foolish. The Kami did send me here, Hitoshi, but not to help you to accomplish that which you desire most. I am also sure to believe that I, myself may be part of that "most" as well. Also, why have youkai elite soldiers then? Does he know what they are? Probably not. There was strong magic surrounding those guards. Lastly, why does Lord Hitoshi have silver lining his aura? I suppose I will find out sooner or later.'

Hiro entered the tent once she had finished her inner contemplation, drawing a small smile and nod from her. He smiled and nodded back, stepped aside, motioning for her to follow him. He led her past many prying and curious eyes. They stopped before a fairly large tent. Not as large as the Lords' of course, but a tent meant for royalty. Hiro bowed before Iris, stated a few words of good bye, then turned and left. She entered and stood for a moment, taking in her surroundings. The tent was lavishly adorned with expensive rugs, pillows, silks on her futon, and much more. Deciding to change first, she found a chest with simple silk kimonos, matching obis, a few pairs of tabis, and two sets of zori's. Fully dressed but feeling exhausted, she decided to lie down on her futon and nap for a little before she was to meet with Lord Hitoshi again.

-wWw-

Once the two Inus' were refreshed they were led to Lord Osamus' study, where the Lord himself and heir awaited their arrival. Once all were seated comfortably on their selected pillows, one of the servants came quietly in, laid down a tray placing tea cups in front of each youkai. After filling their cups and relieving the tray of its' contents, the servant finally left as quietly as she had come in. Toga, first spreading out his senses to be sure no one would hear their conversation, looked to Osamu and stated, "Come now old friend, let us not dally around the unnecessary. I am sure you are aware of the reason my heir and I have requested your audience. We are curious and anxious to discover what the large orb of energy that flew through the sky and crashed into your mountain two suns ago was. Do you know what it is? Also, is it a threat?" Toga finished, Sesshoumaru nodding his head once in agreeance with his fathers' questions.  
"Toga, I have both astonishing answers and disappointing I fear. Perhaps, it would be better to show you and let you see for yourself. Then I shall answer any other questions you have for me. Is that acceptable?" With a nod from his friend, Osamu and Isamu rose from their seats, the two inu mimicking their actions. Osamu led them to the mountain, through the tunnel, over the ledge, and stopped directly in front of the broken crystallized orb. Taking a step or two to his side, he gave the others a full view of his finding. Toga and Sesshoumarus' eyes dialated to ensure they did not miss anything they gazed upon. Toga gently snffed the air, his son doing the same, then two sets of brows rose in surprise and confusion.

They could smell nothing, there were no lingering scents or auras except for Osamus' and his heirs'. Turning towards his friend, Osamu smiled warily and nodded. Taking a deep breath first, Osamu delved from the beginning of the impact on the mountain to their arrival that morning. Once finished with his explaination he turned and led the group back to his study for further discsussion on what to do next. He was pretty certain this was going to be a very long afternoon discussing many things. It wasn't just the girls' orb crashing into his mountain was his only concern. War was coming and he wasn't sure if the other lords sensed it or even knew it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine, just the added characters :-)

Chapter 6

It was raining and dark when she awoke. The rain was not what woke her from her slumber though, it was a slight feeling of rapid tapping through her entire person. Opening her eyes, the tapping became more of a thrumming inside of her. Her eyes widened and she gasped when her vision became blurred for a moment, becoming grey. She was in the forest, she realized, looking around and she could see ookami youkai running towards her with swift speed. They did not see her, and she did not move. As they ran past her she tilted her head back and gazed upon a bleeding waning quarter moon in the black inky sky, eyes crimson, she then let out a mighty howl from her chest, a song for the moon.

Coming back to her own body with a slam, Iris lifted off the futon with a massive scream, her eyes transparent. Then she smelled it, felt it, the blood. The land was relishing in it, crying out for more. It was suffocating her, causing her to roll onto the ground on her hands and knees, gasping for air. Suddenly, a high pitched ringing began in her ears, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and hold her palms over her ears. Stumbling to the entrance of her tent on shaky legs, she opened a curtain revealing a scene she had never seen before.

There were youkai...ooakmi youkai fighting and killing many ningen soldiers, having the upper hand of the element of surprise. The soldiers were putting up a decent fight, but they were sorely out numbered and too weak. She pushed her senses out, searching for familiar auras while searching around the burning tents visially. Hitoshi was on the far west side of the encampment, engaged in battle with a contingent of his army and a few elite soldiers by his side. Hiro, she noted was in the front of the encampment, where they had entered earlier that day, with a fair sized amount of soldiers with him as well.

Her breath hitched in her throat when a certain aura she was extremely familiar with was pulsing, not far from her tent. Turning towards it, she ran quickly, avoiding engaged soldiers and youkai, jumping over fallen tents and supplies. Arriving at her destination, there before her was Shippo on all fours growling and hissing. He was surrounded by two of Hitoshis' personal elite soldiers and three ningen.

Growling, she darted forward, scooped up Shippo, and held him to her chest. She nuzzled him lightly, gently giving a light rumbling through her chest while sensing just how injured he was. He was bleeding badly from deep wounds in her arms, she realized with despair. 'Why?! Why would they...why would they do this to one so small, so defensless? No! How. Dare They!' She then turned a heated gaze to her observers. With a snarl that shook the ground her eyes became a frosty white, causing those around to fall to one knee, while gripping their necks, suffocating... Narrowing her eyes upon the two elite soldiers with silver linning their auras, she sent a blast of energy towards them. They could only let out a quick yelp before they became ash in the wind. One of the ningen soldiers made an uproarious bellow while running towards her, his katana raised above him to strike. He moved forward with the others following, engaging to kill her for her actions against theirs. With one pulse, her index and middle fingers raised as one, she burned the intiator into dust, then a spark shot up from her fingertips and shot towards the last two attacking ningen. The sparks penetrated their armor, causing them to halt their movement immediately and fall to the ground, lifeless.

Sensing more ningens approaching them, she tightened her grip on her precious cargo, and turned, running into the forest. She did not have the energy to fight more, nor the time, Shippo was still bleeding out Iris couldn't understand why she couldn't run with her full strength, feeling tired and exhausted, but her blood still boiled. She soon realized that they were being followed by some of the ooakami youkai that attacked the encampment. Side swipping tree branches she realixed it would be easy for them to follow her; Shippos' blood.. She came to a clearing and had to force herself to stop before falling over a cliff with raging river rapids below.

Brows furrowed in uncertainty she looked to the moon, deciding to await her pursuers. She did not need to wait long, for a few seconds later they came sliding noisely to halt. She closed her eyes, pushing her aura out to see without her eyes. She made no movement when three ookami stepped out of the forest and into the light of the moon. There was no malicious intent in their auras, only caution, apprehension, and curiosity. The one whom was leading, risked a step forward, and in a calming, soft voice said, "Please, come. You will be safe with us."

A gentle breeze played with her pearlescent lilac tinted hair, making her body glow beneath the moonlight. Taking a small breath then opening her eyes, Iris gazed upon the ookami from the corner of her eyes. As the youkai took another step forward in an attempt to approach her, a black arrow with white feathers flew past them and into Iris' left shoulder blade, penetrating tendon and bone, all the way through, just above her heart. With a painful cry, Iris while holding onto Shippo tightly, went plummeting down, crashing into the river below with an explosive collision.  
The ookami rushed to the cliff's ledge, fear and worry gripping their hearts. One turned towards the forest from the direction the arrow had came from, sensing nothing there. The two others followed the firsts' actions then looked at one another with mournful and confused expressions. With one last look over the cliff to the raging river below it was determined, she is lost to them.. With a nod from the leader they took off into the night to their pack Alpha; to relay their events of how they failed their one mission of this bloody evening. With a strong howl, they signaled their leader, ending the attack of the wolf tribe; leaving some human fighters confused and others feeling victorious.  
Hitoshi, Hiro, and the remaining elite warriors were not so easily fooled, confused as to what it was they came to aprehend and if they got it. Hiro immediately took off towards the guest tents, finally realizing what they came for with apprehension. Hitoshi, realizing what Hiro did, rushed off as well to Iris' tent, praying that she was still there and alive. So many emotions ran through both men when arriving to her empty tent. Swallowing his fear and sadness, Hitoshi immediately began examining the area, leading them across the camp towards the forest, where four piles of ashes lay along the ground. With anger in his voice, Hitoshi turned towards Hiro, "Those who survived, have attend me before my quarters, those who are wounded send to the healers, once your tasks are complete attend me as well." Waiting for no response or acknowledgement, Hitoshi turned and marched heatedly to his tent to wait for his orders to be followed. Hiro nodded his understanding and advised a few soldiers to gather others and see to the wounded, and to another set to follow their lord.

Nodding to two trusted men in his army, he followed the trails leading into the forest, his two men at his heels. Having many years experience with tracking and hunting, it was not difficult for Hiro to trace Iris' tracks to the cliffs' edge and over. With a firm expression, he turned towards his men and nodded for them to relay thier findings to their lord. Once they left, he peered over the cliff edge one last time with a mournful expression. Heart heavy, he turned around, his face towards the ground, shaking his head with the enormous loss they have recieved. Upon opening his eyes, he then noticed a lone white feather on the ground near the edge.  
Picking it up, he examined it closely but determined he would have to wait until there was light to properly look at it. Placing the feather within his haori, he began his walk back to Lord Hitoshi to confirm that their celestial maiden was indeed lost to them.

-wWw-

Floating among the currents, almost lifeless, Iris remained unconscious as the river led her to a larger body of water. Minutes turned into hours, hours became days; still she remained unconscious as the sea carried her form to a small island. Down a soft river, and into a wide lake was her body deposited quietly. A male, whom was fishing in a small boat, nearly stumbled and fell in when his eyes caught sight of someone drifting on the waters' surface.

Without hesitation he dove into the lake, causing the fish to scatter and swim in different directions immediately. He reached the body, grabbed hold of their waist and pulled them towards his boat, stealing quick glimpses of the one he was rescuing. Pushing them onto the boat, then pulling himself up, he finally got a good look at the person he rescued and his breath caught in his chest. His eyes widened as he gazed upon the strange woman with lilac-pearl hair that shimmered in the light like glittered silk.

Checking her visually he let out the breath he was holding after determining that she was alive, but the wound in her shoulder was blood knotted and infected. There was a black wooden shaft lodged from her left shoulder blade to her left breast, right above her heart. She was dying slowly, he realized and quickly began to row back to shore and take her to his village healer.

Slightly pushing his aura against her, he shook from being startled by the quick zap and what seemed to be a slapping kind of sensation coming from the woman beside him. He shook his head and continued to row, determined to save her life. Another day had passed, and the fisherman was about to lose hope for the woman he had rescued. The healer and her helpers gave him no words nor attention for that matter, their disturbed faces and auras saying more than words could.

As the sun crested the horizon the following day, one of the helpers approached him and gave him permission to see the woman since she was awake, but also informing him to speak with the healer first. With one nod he entered the healers hut, immediately scenting herbs, insence, and potions, but one scent stood out from all the rest. It was pure, clean, almost like rain in a spring morning.

The healer approached him, startling him out of his own thoughts, informing him to be patient and gentle with their new addition, for she had lost some memory. After she received his agreeance and understanding she let herself out to get fresh air. Taking a deep breathe, he turned and walked towards the other end of the hut reserved for patients and moved a curtain of straw aside, letting himself in the room. Light blue met prism and his heart beat stopped for a moment, his blood rushed in his veins, his knees became weak, and there seemed to be only him and her. He was at a loss for words, only standing and staring in an awkward way.  
Iris, confused but curious, stared in return then looked down, blushing. She didn't know why but she couldn't help but feel...different from his gaze, like a cherished shinning flower. Looking down, she softly cleared her throat, then returned her gaze back to him. 'Apparently, he is my savior, from what I was told. A thank-you is in order, but is that enough? So many questions, yet I am so exhausted, my body drains me from healing itself,' she thought to herself. Before losing herself in eyes as blue as clear water, she began to speak. "Thank-you...for rescuing me in the lake. I do not know how I got there, nor do I feel a simple 'thank-you' is even enough. I will find a way to repay you for what you have done for me."  
He blinked a couple of times, coming back to reality once more, and acknowledged her words with a nod. Clearing his throat but still a bit husky he responded, "Do not worry yourself, I am glad I was there to help and get you to a healer before things turned for the worse. I am Ryujin," he said with a bowing gesture, "and may I have your name, fair one?"  
Iris' face scrunched up and her brows furrowed. "My name? My name..." She tried hard to bring up anything to remember her name. Only flashes of white, blood, and water surfaced, causing her head to ache. Slowly shaking her head in the 'no' gesture, she looked into his eyes, hers misted with tears, "I...I can't remember. There's...it's painful." He leaned down beside her, next to her futon, maintaining eye contact he responded, " Do not fear bright one, I will help you.  
You will not be alone. You will see, one day they will return." Giving her a soft and gentle smile, he ran his claws through the front of his unruly hair, drawing Iris' attention to it. 'His hair is black but blue when the sun hits it. Pretty,' she inwardly thought with a small smile on her face. Standing straight, Ryujin took a step back and crossed his arms, holding his chin with his fore-finger and thumb, and a look of contemplation on his masculine face, then smiled.

"If I may," he started, "I would like to call you Akira-san, if it is alright with you. The reason being that you are not youkai nor ningen, but your aura is a blinding white, so you are definitely not a priestess, for theirs are pink, and few in purple. Yes, you my bright one, are very different. We will learn a lot from one another, and in time I am certain your memories will return. It would be best to take it slowly, the healer said that you would be able to leave on the morn of tomorrow, if that is what you wish. You are welcome to come with me to my abode."

Upon her hesitant expression he added, "No harm will come to you from me or any other here, but I will impart to you that if you do choose to stay here with the healer, you will be put to work immediately; and she is not one for patience or sweetness." She gave him a knowing look after glancing at her wounds, remembering how rough the youkai was with her in her own personal opinion. Not only was it best to go with him for a chance to rest and recover a bit longer but she could probably repay him by accepting his offer. Looking up into his knowing expression, if the raised brow meant anything, she smiled then nodded.

Helping her off the futon, Ryujin placed one of, no longer Iris, but now, Akiras' arms over his neck and wrapped his arm around her waist so she could lean most of her weight on him. She was very light, so he decided to just carry her instead. Quickly picking her up bridal style and eliciting a small gasp of shock from her, he secured her in his arms and began to walk towards his hut. A small smile on his face as he walked.


End file.
